im back
by 1miyu1
Summary: this is my version of wendy and peter pan. wendy has his heart and peter has hers. since peter died wendy is the only one that can bring him back. but can she hes been so cruel to her, kept her in a cage like a dog but he can change and she can to. please read i know i suck at summeries but i promise it will be exciting
1. Chapter 1

_Okay so I'm back and I know I haven't finished the other story but I'm sorry I was busy. Honestly I didn't know what to do with it but I will finish it. Actually I will finish the other two stories but for now ill I had this couple in my mind these last couple of days and I had to get it out of my head. So as you guess it Peter Pan and Wendy. Okay so it takes place when Wendy is in storybook and she, taken by her brothers to their new home. _

__After my brothers and I celebrated my returning home, they showed me to my room. It was much different than it was years ago. The toys were, gone the pink covered sheets were now blue and the paint on the wall was peach colored. Not like before I left and the walls were covered with flower petals. I remember when me and John were little we were fighting about what decoration to get on the wall. He wanted the wall to be covered with cars and airplanes the usual boy stuff, but we eventually came to a compromise. If I did his homework all of this year then I could decorate the wall any way I wanted. But that was a long time ago, things had changed, they had changed. They had changed so much in height and in personality. They were now filled with stories with what they had done with their lives. They told me about how they met with fairies, the evil queen and the seers. I felt ashamed that they spent most of their years trying to find me. They went through all that pain to find me, but I'm here now.

But what they didn't know is that I had changed to. I knew that they would be disappointed in me come tomorrow morning. But I had to do what I had to do. It wasn't their fault that they did not know the whole legend of the Great Peter pan. For all they knew, Peter could not die, as long as he had a person that believed in him that is. Even if they feared him, they still believed. They knew that they had to kill Peter and Rumple together in order for him to die. But what they didn't know was that peter was not dead he was in fact sleeping. They didn't know that he could split his heart in two and give it to a pure soul to hold. In return that pure soul would give him half of their own heart. And that was exactly what Peter had done. We had made the split transfer before I left never land, right before I had boarded the Jolly Roger. It scared me that Peter still lived. It scared me that I was the one keeping Peter alive.

Several hours passed and I sat on my bed waiting. Felix was coming. He was the one who was going to escort me to place where Peter had died. Any moment now I would hear a knock on the window. What could I do, I couldn't exactly run away or tell anyone. Peter has half my heart. Then I heard it. The knock sent shivers sown my spin. I knew at that moment that I would never escape peter. I belonged to him. I started to get out of my bed but I waited. I wanted to enjoy my last moment of freedom. I let my legs dangle from the edges of my bed. Then he knocked again. I waited. And then again he knocked. And again I waited. He seemed to grow impatient.

"I wonder how you would like it if your life was snatch away from you." I whispered

I slowly walked towards the window, hesitating with every step. I put my hand on the lock and UN locked it. When I opened the window a gust of wind poured in that flung the windows open. Felix was there grinning at me. He knew my fate; he knew that from here on I would always belong to peter. I had part of his heart after all and I doubt he would be willing give me back my heart.

We walked down the street in silence, which made me comfortable. I didn't really like talking to him. When we reached the area where Peter had died I looked around, there was no one in sight. No one to tell me to stop, no one to tell me that what I was going to do was wrong when rumple and Peter vanished the left a crater in the street. It was like a small bomb went off and left a deep whole. There was sparkling black powder all around the crater and inside. What I was doing was wrong; I shouldn't be bringing someone with a black heart back. Especially someone like Peter Pan. Felix must have guessed at my hesitation. He grabbed my arm and dragged me down to the center of the crater. The grab was painful. It was like metal squishing my bones. I was going to bring his friend back to life the least he could do was be respectful. I was going to be left with an incredible bruise on my right elbow. He pulled me close to where our face was inches apart. Then he said with harsh words.

"Well, get on with it," and he turned me around forcefully.

I stood up straight. All I needed to say was one would and he would wake. It was that easy. But I know he still will not let me go. He doesn't let any of his things so. Even if they are of no use to his anymore. Laid my hands against my chest and whispered his name.

"Peter," when I said his name, the bottom of my feet started to glow. Below me was a star that shined an incredible white light. The winds started fighting. It was as if they were screaming at each other. My hair blew in my face. Black smoke started to surround me. I looked for Felix hoping he would help me but all I saw was a black shadow. Then I heard him scream.

"You did it Wendy, you really did it. You brought him back."

I looked around, twisting and turning but all I could see was black smoke. It was trying to engulf me, as in punishing me for waking Peter. I started to feel dizzy, and then I lost my footing. But as quickly as I fell, I was caught. I was being pulled up by someone taller than me. It couldn't be Felix he wouldn't care. Could it be him?

"Whoa, there we can't have you fainting now can we." I looked up and sure enough. Those emerald eyes that face, that voice.

"Peter" I choked out

He put his hands on my cheeks and caressed them gently and he pulled me up to where our noses were touching, and said "I'm back, my little bird."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Ugh I know the last chapter was horrible but I'm trying to do better k. Well here we go the next chapter. **_

Wendy stood there continuing to look at back at him with a blank expression. Peter had a narrow, oblong face with angular cheekbones. His eyes were soft and gentle ( for the moment), and his thickly eyebrows were shaped into a deceivingly perfect arch that followed the slight curve of his eye. A small nose hooked over his continually pursed lips, which were painted a pale rose in an unsuccessful effort to mask his natural smirk that was always clinging on to his face. Light brown hair, messy but noble looking. The sharp features of Peters face were merely a reflection of his entire body structure, and everything—.

"Peter," yelled Felix he seemed so eager to see peter again.

Peter turned and faced Felix, Felix was running toward us with arms spread wide. He wore the face of a 5 year old little boy that had just lost his father. Peter dropped his hands down from Wendy's face and made his way toward Felix, leaving Wendy standing there shocked at what she had just done. He walked in long strides, His shoulders back and face held forward, wearing his usual outfit of high boots, dark green shirt and pants.

"Felix" peter replied with the same enthusiasm that matches his friend. They clash together and gave each a small embrace.

"Your back, you're really back." Felix said laughing

"Well of course I am, what did you think, that I wasn't going to return" he replied with laughter

"Of you would Peter Pan never fails." Felix replied

"So, did you round up the other boys."

"Why don't you take a look for yourself and tell me" Asked Felix with a teasingly smile and motioned for peter to look up.

When peter lifted his head he was pleased to see that above him were all his lost boys. The boys shouted with so much enthusiasm "Peter, Peter is back." they cheered for peter as if he was a king, and they continued to cheer his name.

" Look Peter, Felix asked us each to bring some new boys for you, so have twenty -four new lost boys for you" said Slightly

Peter smirked seeming pleased at what Felix had done. Felix been living on never land almost as long as Peter has, he was now peters closest friend and right hand man. And even though they have ulterior motives he is an amazing friend to peter a loyal and valuable alley should trouble rear its ugly head. Wendy brought her hands to her head to cover her ears. Blocking them tight hoping that it would keep out the ridiculous chanting. "What are Emma and Henry doing," asked peter not really caring about there life at all.

"At this moment there at their house sleeping, just enjoying their life for now"

"Good and what about the Jolly Roger? Did you retrieve it?" Questioned Peter

"It's waiting on the ocean ready to set sail"

"Good" said peter, he was happy that everything was going as planned. Not like a few days before where he had to impervise his plan before he was actully killed. Both Peter and Felix had been so caught up on there in their conversation that they didn't realize that Wendy hadn't even moved a muscle. Wendy stood there, chin up staring up at second star to the right. She knew she would be going back to that second star, back to never land. Back to that cage that was built for her.

Tears started to form in her eyes she didn't want to go back, she wanted to stay here with her brothers, she wanted to grow old and start a family. But Peter had made things very clear that that was not going to happen. He had been in the middle of a discussion with Felix when something caught his eye, Wendy…

Peter made his way towards Wendy he lifted his arm and swung it around Wendy's neck, pulling her towards him. "Well boys how about we all go home, and have some fun." he yelled in a triumphant tone. Liftingtheir swords in the air, the lost boys yelled "Back to Never land"

"No," yelled Wendy she pulled back, ripping herself apart from Peters grip. Peter looked at her with confusion.

Peter started to slowly make his way toward Wendy, he opened his mouth and spoke in a harsh tone " NO, did you just say no to me." Wendy lifted her head and saw everyone looking back at her with fear in their eyes. She started to walk back wards "Please peter, let me stay here, I want to grow old, I want to live with my brothers, I want to start a family of my own. Why can't you just leave me here? Why couldn't you just give your heart to Felix to carry? It isn't fair to me, I have been cheated out of my own life." She yelled Peter looked at the boys then at Felix "Give us a moment, in the meantime, get the boys ready to set sail," Felix nodded and turned around he signaled for the other boys to make their way on the ship. "You heard him boys, get ready to set sail."

Peter made his way toward Wendy grabbing her by her arm and dragging her to the side where there conversation could not be heard. His face looked angry; he pulled Wendy in front of him, making her almost lose her balance. They stood in silence for a moment.

"You want to stay," asked peter in a harsh tone "Why in the bloody name would you want to stay in a hell hole like this."

"Because it's my home peter," she yelled said with confidence "I was raised HERE, I was born HERE, that means I was ment to stay HERE" for the first time in her life she actually stood up to peter, she felt the this adrenaline pumping in to her. But Peter didn't seem to like her new found confidence. He looked at her with heavy eyes, rage flowing them."I want to see them grow old, I want to see them married, and I want to see them with children." she pleaded but with the angered look on Peters face she could tell she was not getting through to him. He grabbed her by her wrist and pulled her close. "Let me go" she cried she fidgeted under his grip, pulling hard to get away. She stopped "Why?" she said while crying "Why do I have to go back" at this point Wendy had snapped and dropped to her knees, tears ran down her cheeks and he brushed them away with his fingers.

"You know why," he gritted out and his hand grew tight around her arm, "Then take it out, take your heart back, give it to Felix" Wendy cried

"It's not that simple Wendy" he knelt down in front of her and lifted her chin up to meet her face. "There's more to the heart transfer that I didn't tell you." he whispered

Wendy looked at him showing bewilderment in her eyes

"I...I don't understand," she said

"I didn't think you would," he stared in to her eyes, and she could see that he was at war with himself. He was debating on telling her the rest of the truth. He stood her up quickly and instead of telling her the truth he decided on something else. He gave her a smug smile then placed his lips lightly on hers. She pulled away quickly, pushing him back at the same time. Wendy stood up quickly staring down at peter in shock at his actions that he just previously took.

He looked at her with a smirk on his face. she in return turned away from him. " I'll give you one month" said peter

She turned quickly " What ... did you just say.."

"Why not, everyone thinks I'm dead, it'll be a vacation like no other." he said smiling

"Oh," she said sadly Peter looked at her with question. "Well isn't this what you wanted."

" Yes, but I just didn't realize you would be staying to,"

He walked backwards with his arms spread apart "Well I am, and you and I are going to have loads of fun. I'll have Felix accompany you back to your home, Felix" he called

Felix came running towards us. " Peter everything is ready to make sail-" he was cut off by Peters hand in the air. " There has been a change in the game, place a cloaking on the Jolly Roger. We'll be staying here for one month. When you're done with spell accompany Wendy back to her home."

Felix gave a confused look. "What about the boys, where will they stay."

"We'll camp out. it's not the first time we've done it, now hurry up." Peter turned to Wendy " will you be attending school, during this month?" he asked

Wendy answered in a broken pitched voice " Yes, my brothers enrolled me yesterday-" Peter cut her off " Good, that's a start on getting to know how boring this retched world is. I'll see you later then." Felix made his way back towards Peter after having putting the cloaking spell on the Jolly Roger." it's done," he said

"Good now take Wendy home and come back I need to get to know the new lost boys and tell them the rules of my game."

Felix didn't utter a word to Wendy on the way to her home. He helped her climb up the window that she had originally left from, and that was it. Before she closed her window she called out for Felix. he turned to face her. he could never understand Peters infatuation with her, but she was beautiful that much was beyond doubt. " What," he asked

" Do you think I have put everyone in danger, now that Peter is staying?" she questioned

" I think you put everyone young boy in danger." he said with a smile He turned and continued walking. Wendy closed the window, and locked it. She knelt by her bed and prayed for the safety of every boy. She stood up and crawled in to bed. That night Wendy found herself in an uncomfortable situation. she had been staring at the ceiling for two hours. Originally she had planned to beg Peter to let her stay but she didn't realize he would want to stay to. She now put every boy in danger, and if Regina found out that she had brought peter back she would be slaughtered by the queen herself. And that kiss, what did that mean.

She sighed. She was incredibly tired from today. " Trouble sleeping;, Wendy" she sat up quickly to see Peter standing on the window rail of the window. She slumped back down on her bed and pulled the covers over her head. Peter jumped down from the window rail. " You're not going to speak to me, really after I granted you wanted."

She pushed the covers off her face. "One month, your only letting me stay for ONE month." she exclaimed Peter looked at her in confusion. He walked slowly towards Wendy's bed "Bird, I really don't understand the problem, I'm giving you exactly what you want"

Wendy gave a laugh "A month really peter, I asked you to let me stay for the rest of my life. I am of no use to you I have nothing to give yo-" peter was hovering over her, he had her arms pinned down on either side of her head. He lowered his face closer to hers.

"You're forgetting Wendy you belong to me, I have half your heart, and you have half of mine. So I'm sure you can understand why I can't have you wandering around on a entirely different world unprotected now can I." he unhanded her and pulled back. He sat himself at the edge of her bed.

"Peter why did you kiss me," she asked She had been wondering why he did. She wanted an answer.

His fingers started to stroke her hair. " The same reason why I gave you my heart." he stood up and walked toward the window. " I'll start attending school with you tomorrow, let's see what this world has to offer, goodnight Wendy"


End file.
